T'oublieras
by Somiday
Summary: Estce qu'Hermione réussira à survivre à sa rupture avec Draco ? Song by me


**T'oublieras**

_Tu oublieras tout ce que je t'ai dit_

_Et le nombre de fois où je t'ai souris_

_T'oublieras notre histoire, la notre_

_Et maintenant, tu t'en vas avec d'autres_

Un cri déchira le silence qui régnait ce soir-là à Poudlard. Un cri qui disait toute la tristesse du monde et tout ses malheurs. Un cri qui aurait ouvert le cœur de n'importe quel être sans cœur. Mais personne ne viendrait encore une fois dans la chambre d'Hermione Granger. Elle serait à nouveau seule, renfermée dans ses cauchemars et dans son désespoir, car les murs de sa chambre étaient isolés, c'est à dire que personne dans tout ce sinistre château ne pouvait en entendre les bruits. Pas même le cri de cette adolescente désespérée. Ce souvenir venait la hanter chaque jour et chaque nuit, chaque moment, chaque minute et chaque seconde. Le souvenir du jour où Draco Malfoy avait rompu avec elle.

_T'oublieras la pluie qui coule sur ton visage,_

_Et notre voyage_

_S'il te plait, oublie pas tout ce que j'ai fait_

_Et à quel point je t'aimais_

Longtemps, très longtemps, ils étaient sortis ensemble, ne craignant plus un seul instant que leur amour soit mis en échec. Car le père de Draco était en prison à vie, les Serpentard ne pouvaient s'opposer à leur Prince, qui était Draco, les Gryffondors ne pouvaient rien dire face à la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et les autres maisons jouaient les aveugles face à ce couple. Tout allait si bien, trop bien d'ailleurs. Chaque soir, ils dormaient ensemble serrer l'un contre l'autre, ils s'aidaient mutuellement, ils travaillaient ensemble, se transmettant leur savoir, leur vie, leur souvenir. Mais toute bonne chose on une fin. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la fameuse histoire du fameux couple Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy avait soudainement pris fin en une soirée seulement ? Pourquoi Draco avait-il donc décidé que tout cela devait changer, que finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre !

_Mais est-ce que maintenant, tu penseras_

_A cette aventure encore une fois_

_Est-ce que tu sauras que j'ai mal_

_Car je me sens sale ?_

_Je suis sûre t'oublieras_

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'ils étaient séparés. Il y a deux mois, ils s'embrassaient encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tout s'était effondré comme un château de cartes, un château trop fébrile, trop éloigné et pas assez fort. Et cela faisait deux mois que le cri désespéré d'Hermione déchirait le silence. Le jour, Hermione restait naturelle, faisait semblant était sûrement un terme plus exacte, car peu à peu, la joie d'Hermione s'entassait car elle voyait chaque jour son unique, son premier et dernier amour, tenant la main d'une fille de Poudlard, cette fille qui n'hésitait jamais de lancer des regards supérieurs à la Gryffondors : « Regarde, regarde ma main entrelacer avec celle de Draco. Il est à moi à présent, maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune importance pour lui, il a tout oublié. » Oublier.

_Tu oublieras nos escapades nocturnes_

_T'oublieras sans rancune,_

_J'étais tellement jeune et_

_Tellement naïve j'étais_

Et le soir, Hermione s'enfermait dans sa chambre, pleurait en faisant ses devoirs, se maudissait d'avoir pu penser que Draco Malfoy serait l'homme de sa vie, alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quatre mois. Elle se faisait chaque jour ronger par le souvenir de leur soirée au bord du lac, de leur rire, de leur joie, de leur amour… Trop de choses tourmentaient Hermione. Peu à peu, Hermione Granger tombait dans l'oublie, ne pensait qu'à un être qui pour lui, cette relation n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, et qui pensait qu'il avait tout oublié. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, combien de fois elle lui avait dit « je t'aime », combien de fois il lui avait répondu et combien de fois elle avait souri et rigoler pour toutes les choses qu'il avait dit.

_T'oublieras pourquoi j'ai pleuré_

_Et pourquoi, je t'ai aimé ?_

_Tu es partie, trop loin, trop loin de moi_

_Et regarde maintenant ce que tu as fait de moi_

Hermione se leva en se massant les poignées, car elle avait dormi dans une mauvaise position, et décida comme chaque soir de faire un tour près du lac pour tenter d'oublier. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et sortie silencieusement des appartements des préfets en chef et descendit les escaliers pour sortir dans le parc. Elle ne songeait même plus au concierge et à sa chatte qui pouvait arriver à tout moment. Retenue ou pas, elle s'en contre fichait, il fallait absolument que tout ces souvenirs sortent de sa tête, qu'elle se guérissent peu à peu et avec le temps. Mais cela allait être dur.

_Mais est-ce que maintenant, tu penseras_

_A cette aventure encore une fois_

_Est-ce que tu sauras que j'ai mal_

_Car je me sens sale ?_

_Je suis sûre t'oublieras_

Pendant qu'Hermione grimpa dans un chêne, elle songea encore et encore à Draco Malfoy. Seul Dieu savait qu'elle le désirait, qu'elle l'aime plus que tout au monde. Qu'elle avait cette envie de le sentir près d'elle, de le voir sourire pour elle, de chanter des chansons moldus, qu'il n'aimait pas trop, pour elle et de passer des soirées à la bibliothèque pour elle pour ensuite la protéger… Encore une fois pour elle. Mais à présent, le terme le plus exact était pour « elles » pour toutes ces filles qu'il ramenait chaque soir dans la salle commune, qu'il embrassait devant elle. Quelle horreur ! Il ne lui parlait plus vraiment, c'était comme au début de l'année : « bonjour », « au revoir », « merci » et « s'il te plait ».

« Reviens Draco… » Murmura Hermione perchée en haut de son arbre.

_Lorsque tu me croiseras dans la rue,_

_Les larmes me monteraient aux yeux et tu_

_Te demandera « Qui est-ce » et_

_Moi je saurai que tu as oublié… !_

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux chocolat de la Gryffondors et elle recommença à sangloter, chaque nuit, comme toujours. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à elle, qu'à Hermione Granger. Tout le monde autour d'elle vivait et construisait leur bonheur : Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant un an et Ron et Lavande était ensemble depuis à présent trois mois. Tout le monde était heureux, tellement heureux, sauf Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à oublier. Oublier ces trois mois de bonheur. Dieu sait qu'elle détestait le chiffre trois.

_Mais est-ce que maintenant, tu penseras_

_A cette aventure encore une fois_

_Est-ce que tu sauras que j'ai mal_

_Car je me sens sale ?_

_Je suis sûre t'oublieras_

Hermione cria une nouvelle fois, comme chaque nuit. Un cri de douleur en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ce Serpentard. Elle glissa et tomba à genoux en poussant un autre petit cri de douleur, physique cette fois. Et si Draco n'avait fait que de jouer avec elle ? Si il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé ? Et est-ce qu'il avait remarqué sa détresse, son manque de… lui ? Hermione n'en savait rien, mais Draco lui, faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si il n'y avait jamais eu d'Hermione dans sa vie.

_T'oublieras (notre histoire)_

Mais Hermione n'aura pas oublié ses étreintes et ses baisers

_T'oublieras (notre amour)_

Hermione se souviendra toujours de ses « je t'aime » dis chaque matin et chaque soir.

_T'oublieras_

Hermione se souviendra encore des longues soirées au bord de la cheminée de la salle commune.

_Mais pas moi_


End file.
